dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Marchi
|birthplace = Knoxville, Tennessee, U.S. |family = Mike Hester (father) Susan Hester (mother) Jean-Luc Hester (brother) Sean T. Perez (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR script writer ADR director |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2000-present |status = Active |agent = Kim Dawson Agency }}Jamie Marchi (born October 8, 1977 in Knoxville, Tennessee, United States) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer for FUNimation Entertainment. She is the sister of voice actor Jean-Luc Hester. She's known for voicing Mikako Satsukitane in Heaven's Lost Property, Rias Gremory in High School DxD, Panty in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt and Liz Thompson in Soul Eater. Biography Marchi graduated from the University of Oklahoma with a degree in theater, and has been acting professionally since 2000. She got her start in voice acting in Fruits Basket as Motoko Minagawa, and has worked on and voiced for a number of American adaptations of Japanese animated shows, including Black Cat as Rinslet Walker, Soul Eater as Liz Thompson, Sekirei as Uzume, Heaven's Lost Property as Mikako Satsukitane, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt as Panty Anarchy, Freezing as Rana Linchen, High School DxD as Rias Gremory, Witchblade as Masane Amaha and Death Parade as Chiyuki. She also writes the anime dub scripts and directs other Funimation actors. Marchi is also a co-host for The Funimation Show web series since April 2013. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Ritoian Boy (ep. 40), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Miss Polly (Masumi Ageo), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Juri *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Ayumi (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Kaori (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Miss Valentine, Dr. Kobato, Victoria Cindry, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Motoko Minagawa *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Rick, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Meg *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Warya, Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Young Ogen *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Rinslet Walker *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Mina Minato (ep. 15) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Integra Martel, TV Announcer (ep. 2), Laila (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Miss Wakaba, Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Sister Agnes (ep. 6) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Arashi Kishu *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Female Student A (ep. 5), Gymnist A (ep. 6), Gymnist 2 (ep. 16), Yoko Igarashi (eps. 38-39) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Chizuru Maihara *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Maidservant (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Shizuka Nekonome *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Shizuka Nekonome *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Liz Thompson *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Cana Alberona, Bora Fangirl (ep. 1), Galuna Demon (eps. 14-18) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Rebecca Catalina, Rick, Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Penelope *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Yumi (ep. 1), Clara (eps. 4 & 12), Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Panty Anarchy *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Shoko Inari *''Gosick'' (2011) - Nun (eps. 16-17), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Anka Rheinberger *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Ai Mikami *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Hiroko (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Preview Narrator, Additional Voices *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Gou Matsuoka *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Idasam *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Matsu *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Marcarita, Trunks' Tutor (ep. 48), Grandma (ep. 56) (FUNimation Dub) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Mount Lady *''Orange'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Mariel, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Queen of the Witches, Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Love God (ep. 12) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Himari Takanashi *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Lucoa *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Fuutie Li (ep. 19) *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 3a) OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Lotta Cash (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Shimizu *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Liara T'Soni *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Mrs. Hotta Writer *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *Kamisama Kiss *Orange *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt External Links *Jamie Marchi at the Internet Movie Database *Jamie Marchi at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks